Cell Block Tango (One Piece)
by itsonlyweark
Summary: Y ahora con ustedes, las seis complacientes asesinas más reconocidas en Impel Down que cuentan su historia de como llegaron a parar allí. Sangre, locura, pensamientos de una mente criminal que proviene de lo más preciado y delicado; las mujeres llegan a su limite, no querrás meterte con ellas. (Basada en Chicago- Perspectiva de One Piece). Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Cell Block Tango/Tango del pabellón.**

**_Las pisadas pesadas y secas que daba el guardia con aquellas botas_**

**_Las estaba molestando en verdad; sabían lo que eran._**

**_Y sabían porque estaban allí._**

**_Sangre, sangre y más sangre que había corrido sobre sus manos o incluso alrededor de un arma._**

**_La cárcel no era el mejor lugar para una dama, una señorita,_**

**_O una mujer de altos soportes que se la pasaba fumando gracias a los sobornos._**

**_La horrible llave de agua que alguien había dejado un tanto abierta sonaba_**

**_Escandalosamente en pleno silencio._**

**_Gota, gota y por gota. Como la sangre;_**

**_Cuando la sangre escurría sobre sus perfectas manos arregladas por la manicura cara._**

**_El sonido de unas uñas tocando los barrotes asegurando que aún seguía alguien despierta no se hizo esperar. _**

**_Y es que pocas dormían…_**

**_Todas estaban conscientes que el mañana sería otro día tejiendo, cocinando, haciendo idioteces con trapos que de seguro les serviría sí llegaban a salir de ese maldito y sucio lugar._**

**_Pero conocían de seis en especial,_**

**_Los crímenes más atroces o eso se podría llamar. Pues aquellas no se arrepentían de nada; absolutamente, sabían que sus actos eran entendibles y nadie podía señalarlas._**

**_ABSOLUTAMENTE_**

**_NADIE._**


	2. Chapter 2

**POP.**

Miraba las rendijas con pesar; el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas que rodeaban el gran Impel Down donde las tenían a todas encarceladas; la gran prisión poseía distintos edificios donde eran custodiados los más grandes y peligrosos asesinos que pocas veces lograban obtener la libertad.

¿Ella?

No; ella no sería libre.

Sonrió y acarició su ahora largo cabello que cuidaba desde el día que piso aquel lugar. Era amplio, oscuro, sucio, lleno de perversiones, mujeres fumando y trabajando en costuras. Ella prefirió ayudar con las cosechas, adoraba ayudar a plantar los mandarinos en los patios que se vendían en el mercado para que lo ganado fuera llevado a Impel Down y les ofrecieran un poco de soporte.

¿Qué deseaban?

¿Alguna chuchería, tampones o toallas, ropa interior, algún cambio, vibradores? Todo causaba gracia; pues las tenían más mimadas que lo que la gente creía allí afuera, deseándoles la pena de muerte e incluso más.

Ella pedía algún que otra muda de ropa y bragas. Amaba los conjuntos y gracias a las clases de costura las arreglaba si estás con el tiempo llegaban a tener algún hoyo fácil de cerrar, y si no podía, a la basura. Camino despacio hasta su cama y con suma delicadeza aparto el blusón blanco que usaba para dormir.

Se recostó sobre el horrible colchón que de suave no poseía nada y acarició su cuello con las uñas, las yemas y con suspiros impregnaba el lugar. Agradecía que las celdas fueran solitarias y nadie estuviera allí para decirle que parara –Aunque las de al lado lo pedían o simplemente escuchaban para también atender sus necesidades–. Lo recordaba, a ese hombre con cara de niño; vibro al contacto cuando llego a sus senos y cuando deslizo con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su cintura. Apretó con fuerza y gruño.

-Maldito –Y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

¿Cómo no recordarlo?

Aquel día estaba tan cansada después del trabajo en el banco donde se mantenía como secretaría –Y aprovechaba de saquear unas pocas monedas–. El maldito hombre se aprovechaba de su corta edad –Veintitrés– y decía que poseía más energía para llevar papeles, mensajes y cajas de un lado a otro en un tiempo determinado. Para el colmo el hombre va y le paga una pequeña suma, aquello ni alcanzaba para pagar las cuentas de la luz y el agua juntas.

_"__Trabaja más fuerte pelirroja"_

Eso le basto para irse de allí al terminar la jornada y de un portazo dejándole claro que satisfecha no estaba. De camino a casa recordó que llevaba una caja de fósforos que había olvidado entregar al desgraciado de su jefe –Qué fumaba como chimenea– y por venganza comenzó a gastarlos uno por uno.

Tanta era su molestia que casi se lleva a una pobre anciana por delante.

_"__Discúlpeme" _

Molesta y ahora avergonzada, no era su mejor día. La mujer no dijo nada y solo aseguro no tener problema, pero en el momento de alejarse logro escuchar sobre el vicio que tenía su marido de beber y ahora aguantárselo.

¿Eso molesto? ¡Por favor! Eso no jodía a nadie. Solo era echarlo ebrio de la casa y que volviera con una resaca de cojones a casa. Pero no podía juzgar a la señora, por que existían vicios que ponían de los nervios a cualquiera, y a ella le sucedía… _¿O sucedió?_

Como Luffy.

Luffy, su novio. Él adoraba comer lo que ella preparaba, elogiaba y siempre pedía carne al desayuno, el almuerzo para llevar al trabajo y por último que era en la cena. Era como un perrito precioso, domable, caprichoso y amoroso que la volvía loca en la cama; pero había algo que la verdad le molestaba.

Luffy después de cama comida, le fascinaba marcar chicle. Sí, y pasarlo de moflete a moflete e incluso a veces aburrido lo estiraba con un dedo para lograr un poco de diversión. A ella no le molestaba aquello, claro que no.

Ella ODIABA, cuando hacía **_POP_**_._

Ese mismo día cuando llego a casa esperando un poco de consuelo por parte de su querido; miró que este estaba tirando en el sofá, desparramado a su propio gusto. Bebiendo cerveza y mascando chicle. El cabello negro, la piel bronceada, la cicatriz bajo sus ojos negros que aseguraba haber sido por el trabajo en la construcción, delgado pero musculoso.

_POP_.

No, no estaba mascando. Estaba haciendo _POP_.

Entonces fue cuando la paciencia se le estaba acabando, el dolor de cabeza y las fuertes pulsaciones molestas. Se le acercó y le dijo_ "Vuelves hacer pop una vez más y…"_

Lo hizo.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Acaso se estaba pasando que graciosillo? Así que, ¿Cómo decirlo sin entrar en tanto detalle?

Agarro la escopeta que colgaba en la pared y apuntando en su rostro, disparo dos veces. Dos perfectos agujeros sobre su preciosa cara mientras la sangre escurría; su cabeza ahora tendría un horrible aspecto.

**_Ella le había avisado… ¿Tenía la culpa?_**

Y desde entonces vive en la cárcel, en Impel Down sin posibilidades de salir de allí. Por lo menos allí nadie masca chicle, no, si mascan chile, NO HACEN PO.

-Luffy –Gime al llegar aquel lugar erótico y estimulante; si no fuese por aquel desliz tendría a su amado entre sus piernas.

**SIX.**

Miro la gran pared color gris frente a ella; lanzó por décima vez una pequeña pelota de hule que le había regalado su pequeña y hermosa sobrina antes de llegar a ese lugar. La extrañaba, a esa niña, a su hermana, su padre, su cuñado…

-Joder –Maldijo en voz baja cuando la pelotita había rodado hasta quedar bajo la cama, más no quiso agacharse para recogerla porque de seguro en la mañana la tendría en el bolsillo de su falda.

Impel Down era un lugar frío, sin música, donde pocas veces lograba bailar y mover sus caderas. Lo único gratificante era cuando las mandaban tejer, porque aunque fuera de anciana ella le había encontrado el lado maternal; había aprendido a hacer conjuntos, ropitas para niñas pequeñas porque todo lo hacía con el pensamiento de su sobrina, todo para ella. Pero siempre al terminar la amarga sensación de saber que nunca se los podría entregar era devastadora, e incluso ya sabía que la niña había crecido y de seguro ya tendría dieciséis años –Más probable era que la hubiese olvidado–; pero prefería pensar lo contrario.

Once años, ya eran once años en ese lugar de muerte.

¡Y todo por ese desgraciado!

… ¿No debía de molestarse tanto? Se había merecido lo que había hecho.

Cuando conoció a ese rubio, de ojos azules, piel blanca y suave, labios pequeños pero apetecibles, meticulosamente vanidoso y como una cajita de sorpresas. Kuroashi Sanji de las tierras frías del norte, le había dicho que era soltero.

Guapo, encantador y soltero. Los dos congeniaron de inmediato, y empezaron a vivir juntos.

Las mañanas eran llenas de calor pues él decía que hacer el amor a plena luz del día generaba un buen ánimo para el resto de la jornada, y cuánta razón tenía porque cuando le veía partir a su trabajo como cocinero en el restaurante; ella se la pasaba feliz, cantando y bailando mientras cumplía los quehaceres del hogar hasta llegada las siete el volvía para la cena y una noche llena de pasión y descontrol la elevaba desde la tierra hasta las nubes.

Algo que había tomado como costumbre, como un estilo de afrodisiaco antes de la despampanante noche que él siempre le brindaba, preparaba una bebida que contenía un poco de alcohol, vino de mora –Qué era su preferido y era que recordaba la preparación– y por ultimo una sola gota de picante. Él la disfrutaba y besaba sus labios sin pudor como animal en celo.

Y eso que era tan decente, amoroso. Era un animal en la cama.

Todo iba de maravilla; hasta que lo descubrió. Soltero; soltero le había dicho. En otras palabras decía que su relación era meramente sexual, ¡Y aun así casados! Y lo peor de todo fue al preguntarle con calma el porqué.

_"__Yo nací para amar a las mujeres mi amor"_

Un dolor indescriptible y por último la ira.

No solo estaba casado, no señor. Tenía seis esposas, ¿Él muy descarado que se creía? ¿Un mormón de esos?

Poseída por la locura y el enojo, espero a que llegara a casa común y corriente. Cenaron y cuando preparo su preciada copa, como siempre.

El cuerpo del rubio cayó al suelo al instante.

Y es que se sabe que no hay hombres que toleren el arsénico.

¿Arrepentirse? Pamplinas, lo único de lo que arrepentía era no volver a ver la sonrisa de Rebecca o la de su hermana. Tras esas rejas y por todo el lugar lo único que podía hacer era tejer y tejer hasta morir allí.

**SQUISH.**

Acarició la bella margarita que había cortado a costa de los de seguridad. Amaba las flores, todas y cada una de ellas eran preciosas aunque con el tiempo de marchitaban. No todas podían llegar a ser eternas. Ella tampoco, treinta y dos años ya era demasiado para ella y no es que fuese la más vieja del lugar.

Claro que no, solo que… no le gustaba. Cuando era más joven disfrutaba y ahora debía de malgastar sus años de plata en aquella cárcel. Impel Down marchitaba a las damas como las flores cuando les hacía falta el agua y la luz del sol agregando un poco de abono.

Se entretenía regando flores, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había cometido tantos crímenes desde los ocho años cuando robo sin querer –Inocencia infantil– un libro de la biblioteca hasta desenterrar huesos del suelo con tal de averiguar cosas que llamaban su atención. Ser arqueóloga en ese tiempo era algo monstruoso, solo por ser mujer.

Maldita opresión. Solo podía ejercer cosas que fueran para mujeres, desde amas de casa hasta un pobre puesto de secretaría en alguna oficina que fuera o de postal o de tiendas.

Por lo menos no todos la habían tratado de esa forma por solo ser una mujer; él no, él la trataba como alguna otra persona normal, como si fuera un hombre demás con el que follaba incontable de veces y le repetía que era solamente SUYA.

Lástima que había dejado el mundo, de la peor manera.

Había sido divertido, encantador, un amante increíble en las noches porque compararlo con otro era imposible. La elevaba, le dejaba marcas por todo el cuerpo, la lastimaba con placer y ella de la misma manera a él. Los besos eran rudos y violentos que les dejaba sin oxígeno.

Ese día estaba en la cocina, cortando el pollo sumida en sus propios pensamientos: plantar flores, recoger la correspondencia, leerlas, mirar el periódico, planchar la ropa, doblar las sabanas, comprar cerveza –La bebida preferida de su marido–.

Todo estaba tranquilo en casa, era hora laboral así que él no volvería hasta la noche.

O eso pensaba.

La puerta de abrió de un solo golpe; ella asustada creyendo que se trataba de algún ladrón empuño el cuchillo con fuerza en su mano izquierda –Pues era zurda– como él le había enseñado sí no estaba allí para protegerla y con pasos de gato llegó hasta la sala donde se relajó.

Zoro había irrumpido y estaba allí en el umbral, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Conocía esa mirada, últimamente él sufría de algo.

Celos.

_"__Ya te has pillado al lechero" _Le había exclamado sin haber cerrado la puerta y acercándose peligrosamente a ella la atrapo con las manos sobre sus hombros, zarandeándola, lastimándola con la fuerza que ejercía; estaba desquiciado y no paraba de gritar _"Te has pillado al lechero"_.

Eso no era verdad. No lo era.

El dolor y el estrés llegaron a su mente, le estaba haciendo daño y en verdad que ni la soltaba mientras seguía meciéndola de adelante a atrás.

Y fue cuando se topó con su cuchillo… se topó con este, diez veces.

Fue hasta que la fuerza con la que la sostenía se ablando y de golpe en seco caía al suelo, embarrándolo con una gran cantidad de sangre, mucha, demasiada y sus manos estaban manchadas con ella.

Ahora allí en Impel Down intentaba conversar con algunas chicas que deseaban por lo menos aprender; Zoro había sido bueno hasta ese momento, le compro libros, tazas de té, comida y una cama donde dormir. Porque nunca diría que había sido huérfana y había sobrevivido gracias a una mujer que por casualidad era vecina de él. Se conocieron, se amaron y convivieron.

Lástima, y era de algo que siempre revivía.

¿Por qué se había comportado así? Siempre le fue fiel. Él y sus suposiciones, la habían cansado.

Jaló sin querer uno de los pétalos, pero ya era tarde. La margarita ya no era perfecta, se marchitaría a fin de cuentas. Como ella en ese lugar.

Se marchitaría.

Como una flor.


End file.
